Digimon Frontier Take 2
by Silent-Sorceress
Summary: This is a completely random fic that started off serious but turned into a comedy, (esp. Chapter 3). The romance is here is not serious and is just part of the comedy. It involves Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi and three complete randoms I invented.
1. Default Chapter

"One Hot Chocolate please." 

"A Sprite thanks." 

"I'll take a Coke." 

"Would you like anything to eat?" 

"Umm, a choc-chip cookie thanks." 

"A slice of chocolate cake please." 

"None for me thanks." 

"Thank you gentlemen, won't be but a moment!" 

The cheerful café waitress left the three teenagers table. A few minutes later she returned with their food n' drinks. 

"A hot chocolate and a cookie, a sprite and cake, and a coke! Enjoy!" She smiled and went to serve another table. 

The brunette sipped his drink and put it back down, then looked at his companions. 

"Well, start talking." 

Disclaimer: I don't own the original cast of digimon, etc, etc but I do own my own little people who are obvious. 

**Chapter 01 - New mission.**

"C'mon start talking, you're scaring me!" Takuya laughed and broke off a bit of his cookie (the choc-chip part). 

The identical twins looked at each other and smiled. They haven't seen Takuya in ages, it was a real coincidence that they bumped into each other on the streets. 

"Well, how's life?" Kouji started, splitting his cake in half, giving the other half to his brother. 

"Good, but high school guys are really dodgy, they tease me about my goggles." 

"Don't worry, guys at school tease me because I have long hair and a bandanna." 

"I'm not worried. Kouichi, you've ben pretty silent, speak up." 

"Can't you see that I'm eating Takuya?" He said while pulling a fork out of his mouth. 

"Here." Kouji handed him his half of the cake. 

"Then what about you?" 

"Doesn't matter, it's not everyday that my brother eats my cake." 

Kouichi smiled and took the cake happily. Takuya sighed. 

"Before you guys go into anything mushy, I'd like you to know that theres an eye-wittness." 

The twins gave him a weird look and sipped their drinks. Takuya broke the silence. 

"Yo guys, check out my new mobile!" 

The twins leaned in closer to see his new, colour mobile phone. 

"And here is my camera gallery, see theres movies of my bro picking his ear, my dad buying me boxers, my...." 

"Agunimon....." Kouichi interrupted. 

"What?" His brother asked. 

"Look an Agunimon movie! Takuya how did you do that?" 

"Uhh.....good question, if only I knew the answer...." 

The goggle-brain selected the movie anyway, half-hoping that it wasn't a virus which had begun infesting mobile phones. 

"C'mon hurry up goggle-head!" 

"Chill out bandanna-boy!" 

All of a sudden, the atmosphere of the café which surrounded them morphed into an empty, white area. 

"Ahh.....Dorothy, I believe were not in Kansas anymore." 

"Number one, since when were we in Kansas and number two, since when was my name Dorothy?" 

"It was just a joke." 

"It was?" 

".....Takuya......Takuya...." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm on your phone Takuya." 

The three crowded in to see the movie on the mobile was Agunimon talking. 

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm calling you. Oh and by the way, long time no see, how's life?" 

The trio sweatdropped and sighed. 

"But anyway," The digimon continued. "We need your help again in the Digital World once more." 

"Why, what happened?" 

"I suppose you want to know why, well, since this movie can only go for 30 seconds, I can't explain now, you know how expensive it is sending people movies, but what I want you to do is to call the 3 other heros who will assist you. Hope to see you very soon Takuya. We really need your help. Bye for now." 

Then in a flash, the white space disappeared, leaving then standing on the table and very stern looking waiter walked by. 

"Please, get off that table immediatly, your supposed to stand on the ground not on the furniture!" 

"Sorry." The boys apologised and quickly left money to pay for their food and ran out of the café. 

"Well guy's what do you think?" Kouji asked when they were sitting down in a grassy area of the park. 

"We should go! The Digital World's in trouble, we have to go back!" 

"Hold it! Where will we go? Agunimon didn't even say, he just told us to find the other three!" 

"So lets go find Tommy, Zoe and J.P then leave!" 

"Hold it Takie, the thing is Zoe's out of the country." 

"What!?" 

"Uh-huh, no kidding, J.P told me. She's gone back to Italy for good. He was pretty depressed, poor dude." 

"You've met up with J.P?" 

"Nah, it just so happens that he goes to the same high school as me." 

"Well we can still get him and Tommy." 

"Negative, Tommy's immigrated to Shikoku with his brother, according to J.P." 

"Since when did J.P become Hermes, the Greek messanger God?" 

"Oh well, at least we still have the legandary warrior of lightning." 

"Nup." 

"Now what!?" 

"J.P won't be going anywhere, he just got grounded for staying at a friends place too late, although he's 15...." 

"Can't he sneak out or something?" 

"Nup, the security at his place is extremely high, the number 1 security guard, his mother!" 

"Dun-dun-DUN!!!!!" Kouji said dramaticly and made the other two crack up. 

"But, what are we going to do now? We don't have our other buddies, and we........." 

Kouji's annoying mobile phone starts beeping continuously, which means that he just got a message. Takuya gave him an annoyed look which was ignored. 

"Hey guy's read this..." 

"A message from your girlfriend?" Takuya asked, disinterested. Kouji scowled. 

"I don't have a girlfriend." He replied. "Now read!" 

His two companions bent over to read his message. 

"Hmmm...." 

"Gee, couldn't they've told us sooner, now we don't have to worry....wait, how are we going to find them?" 

"I have no freakin' idea!" 

"No need to say bad words Kouji, you'll upset the audience." 

"What? Freakin' isn't a bad word. , and , etc. are bad words." 

"Hey guys! My phone is vibrating! Maybe I'm getting a call from Lowemon!......Hello?" 

"Kouichi?" 

"Oh Yea! It is you!" 

"Yes, it's me, how are you?" 

"O.k, I..." 

"Tell me later, I need to tell you something." 

"Shoot." 

"Ophanimon has put in a tracking device in your mobile phones, once it reachs the new hero's they will beep like Kouji's mobile phone." 

"But Kouji has such an annoying beep....." 

"What about my beep?" Kouji asked while folding his arms. 

"Sorry bro." 

"Kouichi, listen, you will have only 24hrs to find them." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know, only Ophanimon does. Good luck." 

"Wait, don't hang up....Lowemon! Wait!!! Oh !!!" 

"What was that about bad words Kouichi?" 

"Oh Shut up." 

"Well what was that all about?" 

..................Quite a few minutes later............... 

"WHAT!!!" Takuya yelled. 

"Tracking device?!!" Kouji exclaimed. "24hrs!?" 

"Kouji's beep!!??" Takuya gasped, devastated. 

"What's so damn wrong about my beautiful beep!?" 

"Everything!!!" 

And this started a 20 minute debate on Kouji's beep being annoying or not...... 

"Hey guy's...." Kouichi started. 

"Well your beep is so annoying, even, even...." 

"Even what Takuya!?" 

"Even everything hates it!!" 

"Uhh.... guys...." Kouichi persisted. 

"HA! You said that 10 minutes ago, seems like you've run out of reasons!" 

"Have not!" 

"Have too!" 

"Have not!" 

"Have too!" 

"Not!" 

"Too!" 

"Not!" 

"Too!" 

"Not to the power of 1 000 000 000!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Too with a repeated dot!" 

"Not to the...." 

" hell!!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The two immediatly stopped arguing and listened. 

"Thank you. Listen guys, we only have 23hrs and 40mins left to find the three new dudes, and they could be anywhere in this city, anywhere! Do you have any idea how big this city is?!" 

Two heads nodded. 

"Right. So what do you think we should do?" 

"Hold a sec bro. Takuya, we have to continue the debate but I'm calling a truce which will last till we've found them." 

"O.k truce." 

"Truce." 

"Good. Now thats setteled. Let's make a plan. 

"Well, checking out our tracking devices, it seems a bit easier, theres a dot representing the new guys on a map, plus theres a compas which we can follow. I guess Lowemon didn't have time to explain all this." 

"Hey I've got a silver dot!" Takuya excalimed. 

"Mine's orange." Added Kouji. 

"Mine's aqua...I think...." Kouichi said, puzzeled. "Kindda looks like green with blue in it....." 

"I guess that means the dots are the people who we're ment to find." 

"Wait, guys, my person in on a different map to you guys!" 

"Let's see. Kouichi, chill, theres me and Takuya's map there. Your person's probably travelling here now." 

"Gee I hope he or she isn't too far off." 

"Well guys we know what were doing!" Takuya shouted. 

"Yep!!" 

"Then lets go!!!" 

"YEAH!!" 

They all shout and thrust their fists in the air in victory. 

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02 - To the Digital World!**

Disclaimer: I really can't be bothered since I already wrote one in the last chapter so I'm saying this one last time and this will go for the whole of this fic. I don't own digimon or the kids the digimon people made up but i do own my own people which you'll get to meet. 

Authors Note: This fic isn't for those Takumi or Kouzumi fans cause there's a lot of random romance in here which only leads to humour and nothing else, plus, I'm not especially fond of Izumi/Zoe, her character and background is too boring for me, haven't we already been through the girl who doesn't have any friends but really want's some? But, I don't mean any offence to people who like her, it's really your own opinion. And warning, this is a really bad chapter because it is completely boring and the people are talking practically the whole time so I understand if you want to shoot me after reading this, just email me and we'll organise a time and date for it (actually, no we won't). I hope you enjoy my utter randomness and a warning that it gets worse. (If you do not like randomness, don't read Chapter 3 or this for that matter) 

Takuya ran onto the bus for the train station. 

"Wait, wait, wait!!!!!" He shouted, steeping onto the vehicle just as the door closed. 

"Hey! Didn't your teachers tell you to not run inside a bus while the doors closing!?" The driver scolded. 

"Sorry, I'm going to be late if I don't catch this train...I mean bus...I mean...ummmm...yes, bus!" 

"What is wrong with you boy? What are you? Are you that Delibird who's come to collect my debts?(whimpers)" 

"What!? Do I look like a Pokémon to you!" 

"Ummm yes.....your goggles are ugly..." 

"Hey that's mean! You owe me a free taxi ride!" 

"You mean bus ride....o.k, I don't care...." 

"O.k." 

"Yo Takuya!" 

Takuya looked towards the back of the bus where two familer faces from school appeared 

"Hey dudes!" He smiled and sat down on the seat infront of them. "Excuse me." He apologised to the girl sitting beside him. But she didn't seem to notice since she was staring out the window and listening to her MP3 player. 

"Hey Takuya!" His friend pulled his sleeve. "What brings you to our bus today?" 

"I have to meet some friends of mine at the train station." 

Takuya: So guy's, I guess I'll be seeing you guys again next Friday afternoon. 

Kouji: Yeah, meet infront of the lift at exactly 4:59.... 

Kouichi: oO;; 4:59????? 

Takuya: What's with that. This isn't a comedy cartoon y'know. 

Kouji: Well I know you'll be late so I deliberatly gave you 1 extra minute to do whatever. 

Takuya: What can I do in a minute? 

Kouichi: (thinks) You could boil an egg..... 

Kouji: Remember the saucepan and water for that my dear Takuya! 

Takuya: (grumbles) So anyway's, you three, I know you guys are still a little shaky on the rules but just try o.k? 

(Three shadowed heads nod) 

........Back= 

The bus skidded to a stop. 

"Driver what's wrong?" A woman asked. 

"Sorry passengers but theres been a minor accident.(whispers) That Delibird's out to get me..." 

"WHAT!" 

"WHAT!" 

The whole bus turned to stare at the pair of teenagers who just yelled. They turned towards each other. Staring with horrified expressions at each other. 

"GAHHHHHH!!!!" They yelled again, attracting more of the passengers attention. 

"Takuya......" 

"An......Why are you sitting next to me!" 

"You're the idiot you placed his pathetic ass next to mine!" 

"Well.....welll......humph!" 

"Humph!" 

They folded their arms and looked in opposite directions. 

"Hey Takie..." His friend whispered. 

"What." He grumbeled back. 

"You know her?" 

"No I don't!" He sanpped. 

A brief silence follows as the bus slowly starts to move again. Takuya looked over to the girl who was taking up half his seat space again. 'Wow, she does look different..' He thought. 'What happened to her? Pigtails? Make-up? Fancy uniform Dress? Well I guess she can't do much about that last part but..... From what I recall, she was wearing jeans and some kind of top, whatever they're called......I never knew a girl like her would submit to having hair in pigtails and having ...... perfume on....Oh bot, this stinks!! But then again all perfume does....' 

"(cough)......(cough)" 

"Excuse me?" 

"What?" 

"What was that cough for?" 

"Your (coughs sarcasticly) perfume a la france." 

"That's not the brand!" 

"I don't care! What happened to you? The uniform I can understand but this (tilts her chin) powdery crap! (accidently gets some in his mouth) cough! cough! And these girly pigtails I mean, what!?" 

"It's none of your buisness and I was going to ask you that other day, what's with your goggles, they're gay." 

"Well some people appreciate my sense of style!" 

"And my school appreciates mine!!!" 

They stare at each other evily again until........ 

"Hey...stop fluttering your eyelashes.....it's not turning me on......." Takuya winced and backed away a bit. 

"That......was NOT my goal....." She blushed and wiped the powdery crap out of her eyes. 

"Look." Takuya grinned, wipping his hair back. "If ya wanna get with a terribly hot guy like me, you'd have to try harder than that!" 

"Shut up! Who'd ever want to get with you!" 

"A LOT of people!" 

"And who are they? Someone completely brainless or are you....bent? Hehehe....." 

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" 

"No!!" 

"You (something rude)" 

"Well you're a (something worse that the other phrase)" 

This arguement went on practicaly forever which explained their inabilty to get off at the train station. 

Kouichi sighed and looked at his watch again. "Why am I always the person who's early......" 

"Kouichi!!!!!" Kouji shouted and ran towards his brother. 

"Hey! Please tell me that the others are right behind you...." 

Kouji looked behind himself and watched a golden retriever called Basil walk past. 

"No, they're not.....unless (to Basil) Are you Takuya in disguise?" 

"sigh I wish they would hurry, this is important! Dammit! My foot is itchy!" 

"That was random....wait.......have I seen her before? Kouichi?" 

"You go look! I need to scratch my foot!" 

" .Kouji walked over to the girl sitting peacefully on the bench, braiding her hair. 

"Excuse me." He started. "Are you Pre....what was your name again?" 

The blonde haired girl looked up and started giggeling immediatly and threw herslf at a very scared Kouji. 

"Oh my God, you're one of the totally adorable twins, who are you again? Kouji? Kouichi? Coco Pops? Mariko? Nanako? Disco!? Oh my GORRRRD! You are so so cuuuuutttttteeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! (starts squealing continuously) Oh yes! I'm Primrose! Remember me!? PRIM-ROSE sprelt P.R.I.M.R.O.S.E! PRIMROSE! So who are you again!?" 

"(Kouji finally managed to untangle himself from this crazy woman) Kouji Minamoto. Twin of my twin who stalked...I mean........found you." 

"Oh really!? Cause you're twin is sooooooooo cute! Like you! (squeals) Oh, my God where is he!? (starts jumping up and down like an idiot, wait! Not a good reference since she is one...) Take me to him! Take me to him! WHEEEEEE!" 

"O.k. (thinks) Anything to stop her from throwing herself at me un-predictably again. She could have told me if she was going to lunge at me like that........I should tell Takuya that....." 

Kouichi puts his shoe back on and when he looks up, the girl he stalked for half an hour threw herself and him and knocked him to the floor. 

"Ow, ummm hello......(blushes) Can you please not lean on that area, it's a bit Kouichi-only....." 

"Hey aren't you guys the guy's who told me to meet here at 4:59?" A boy asked. 

"Yes, and your John aren't you?" 

"No, K1 and K2, I am the great Jac---" 

"Hi Jack, nice to see you again." 

"-IE...." he finished, shaking his head with disbelief. 

"Do you have any idea where Takuya and that girl...what was her name again?" Kouichi asked, while attempting to get up. 

"Umm, I can't remember but she had pink hair...." (Note: I know they called Mimi a strawberry-blonde in Season 2 but her hair is pink I tell you! PINK!!!!!) 

"Gee, we're really good at remembering names aren't we?" 

"Yeah I think we deserve a medal." 

"Yeah we do---" 

Kouichi stopped to stare at a pair who just entered the station, catching most of the stations attention. 

"This is all your fault!" A female voice screeched 

"My fault!? Your fault! You...you...you box you!" Steam came out of Takuya's ears as he said it. 

"Ha! Box? That's the best insult you can come up with? You ziga-bot-bot-doda!!" 

"WHAT!? What kind of insult is that!?" 

"A very good one!" 

"Yeah! A very good example of the dumbest insults ever!" 

"Shut up!" 

"Sweetiepie, you shut up!" 

"No, you shut up!" 

"After you!" 

"Na-uh, after you!" 

"Ladies first!" 

"No you're too kind!" 

"No, really honey, you shut up first!" 

"Baby, you shut up." 

"No pumpkin, You." 

"No sugar, You." 

{DUN dun DUN!} The PA system sounded. {Would those two children please stop their quarreling as it is affecting the other passengers, oh, and by the way, the kid with the goggles, everybody on this platform hates you.} 

The two teenagers suddenly realised all the attention the were recieveing and whispered a truce (with Takuya slightly pissed off because no one likes him.). Actually....it wasn't exactly a truce. 

"If you piss me off one more time today...." The girl snapped her fingers and a line of men dressed in black from head to toe appeared and surrounded Takuya with giant black machine guns aimed at him. Ready to 'BANG!' Takuya sweated and smiled as innocently as he could while saying all the religious words he could think of in order to stay alive. 

The 'female dog' snapped her fingers again and her bodyguards went away. 

"My dear sweet baby boy, that'll only happen if you piss me off again." 

Takuya smiled nervously while trying to look hot at the same time. (It didn't work). 

"I'm going to introduce myself to Kouji again, he's hot!" 

"Antonia! I am offended!(in a kids whiney voice) I'm hot toooooo!" Takuya looked down and twideled his fingers. 

Antonia - the rich, pink haired girl smiled and hooked her arms around the sulking boy. 

"Aww baby, maybe if you grow up, I might consider calling you hot." She let go and pecked him on the cheek. 

"Hey.." Takuya called after her. "What was the kiss for? And! Can I have another one!?" 

"No." Anni replied, getting ideas for how to disinfect her lips. "Ask Kouji for one!" 

"Yo Kouji! Can you kiss me!?" 

"No!" 

"Why? It's not like you're going to get boy's germ's from him." Anni giggeled. 

"No, but I'll get Takuya's germ's!!!!" 

After quite some time, a train was announced. Kouji got the smart idea that they would have to go down to the lower lower lower ground basement again, so Takuya (the smart one...not) started considering how to get down there. 

"Let's do it Kouichi's way! Jump down a flight of stair's!" 

"O.k!" Primrose smiled and started towards the stairs but Kouji grabbed her arm. 

"Was that in mockery of me?" Kouichi glared evily at Mr. Goggles. 

"No....absolutly not...." Takuya smiled and wiped his sweat with his mothers favourite hankie. 

"Let's just use the lift like last time Einstine!" Kouji rolled his eyes and pushed the lift button. 

So all six of them piled into the lift and down they went and they even tried to play a game of I spy. Although it didn't exactly work since Takuya suggested something beginning with 'L', everyone said 'lift' except Primrose who said 'puffy balloons'. Minutes later, they realised that she was not replying to the game and was actually referring to the strange things which began to fly outside their lift, more commonly known as digimon. 

"Huh, we're here already? I thought we needed to catch a Trailmon." 

"Yeah so did I..." Kouji muttered and looked out the window. It was the Digital World alright, just as it was when they left two years ago, there wasn't anything wrong with it, at least, not that he could see. 

When they reached the ground floor, they all surprisingly got out and stood there like absolute weirdo's (wait! they are weirdo's...). They lift for some magnificently lame reason, disentergrated into thin air and they all stood and talked for a while and Takuya/Kouji/Kouichi lectured on about the Digital World, blah blah blah, even though no one was listening (including themselves) and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, actually, they even started saying 'blah blah blah' since they got tired of talking about this World which they didn't have any written information on. Where's that Bokumon when you need him? 

"(gasp)Oh my Lord you're back!!!!!" 

"Whooopie!!!!!" 

Takuya,Kouji and Kouichi turned around and a smile spread accross their faces. 

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03 - In the Digital World!**

Note: Yeah, last chapter was just a boring load of {beep} so this chapter is just a random thoughts chapter which you can afford to skip but I have to warn you, if you haven't figuered out so already, my sense of humour is quite bizzare - actually thats what my English teacher said so I hope you don't find my 'funny bits' insulting to your favouite goggle boy - Takuya baby, cause I love him too! Oh, and I just realised that I made a hell of a lot of typo's in chapter 01, you see, I put {beeps} in whenever somebody said a 'naughty word' but unfortunatly, I used the arrow brackets and, being a HTML document, it did not show the word {beep} on the document. Oh well, at least its a good censor. So enjoy my apparantly bizzare sense of humour :) Oh and Term 3 of school is starting tomorrow so I'll have to 'concentrate on my studies' again.....fun...well, wish me luck to survive another 10 weeks of it before another well-deserved 2 week break! 

_Takuya POV_

I guess I over reacted a little. Well, I guess I'm allowed to, since I haven't seen the two blops in so long. But, I guess Kouji was right when he said I was going a bit far when I started mouth-to-mouthing them. I mean....... I swear I didn't know I was making passionate contact with them and from then on, they refused to speak to me. Well, I don't really mind cause it'll pass. Well, the two little digimon told us to change first thing after the introductions because Naemon hated our uniforms and none of us wanted to be wearing our uniform anyway. We're walking to some forest a bit further than the travellers change rooms because Bokumon claims there is a 'spiritual presence' worth discovering there. And those two useless blops fainted when Primrose accidently set fire to a nearby bush using Oxygen, candles and my methane gas. So I guess I too contributed to the passing out of the two Digimon and now none of us have any idea on where to go. Kouji and Antonia blamed to entire incident on me and we had a very loud dispute while in the change rooms even though Antonia was in another room and, as a result of me winning, she threw her underwear over the wall and it landed on my head, then she came stomping over to the male change rooms blushing, wearing a towel around her body and hitting me on the head with an alarm clock and thats all I remembered for quite a while. 

When I came to, apparently, the alarm clock was meant to be the thing she threw over except she picked up the wrong thing. How she could've mistaken a bra for an alarm clock is completely beyond me but I have to admit that I did get a tingling feeling when I saw the bra but it turned out to be a mosquito bite above my urination device (sorry, couldn't find a nicer way to say it). And it's really itchy so I'm going to have to hide behind a tree the whole day if I want to scratch it or I'll be giving everyone a discovery of self-discovery. And now, while were walking to the forest which I have no idea where it is, I'm talking to Kouichi because I want to avoid Antonia and make Kouji jealous at the same time. Unfortunately, the second part doesn't seem to be working because he's talking to stupid Jackie and he seem's to be trying to make me jealous because it's working. So now, I'm trying to get Kouji's attention by singing the National Anthem. 

_Antonia POV_

This is utterly ridiculous. I'm walking through this wonkitated world to furfill some weird prophecy or something and I've already made one major opposite sex enemy. The ass, Takuya, maybe I should just call him donkey from now on. Why the hell did I throw my bra over!? Why did I take it off in the first place? Oh right, off-shoulder tops make bra straps visible. I can't believe that fart-face! Doesn't he have an reaction when he see's girl's underwear or is he so used to seeing it that he's used to it? Or is he gay? EWWWWW! Both those ideas just made me seasick. Gross, so now I'm travelling with a goggle boy who's either a major pervert or has a bent factor. Oh my God! Now donkey face Takuya is singing horribly, actually, he's doing it so atrociously that I would think it was the garbage truck driving by. So I'm going to make him shut up until we get to this weird forest place which no one seems to know the direction to. O.k, I've decided to insult him, that way, he'll get insulted and pissed off while I get to have fun. I just yelled out that I think his face looks like those 'before' photos in the beauty treatment ad's. 

Ooooooh! Nasty! He told me to "{beep} off Antonia!!!!" Oh, at least he stopped singing the National Anthem now. So I'm hoping now he'll disappear completely so I just told him that his face looks like Slaughtered Lamp Cutlets. Oh, his insults just keep getting more boring. He told me to 'get lost' so indeed, now I'm walking in a totally different direction from the rest of the group and absolutely no one is stopping me so I'm absolutely delighted. I don't think accomplishing this task will be too difficult because I've never been here before. I'm secretly hoping that somehow I'll bump into a Ancient Egyptian God from Yu-Gi-Oh and I'll tell it to capture everybody in the group.... except Primrose cause I feel kindda sorry for that girl, she's a little on the ditzy side and maybe Kouji or Kouichi or Jackie, as long as they promise to be my slaves for the year and then I'll tell it to eat Takuya, no wait! I'll put Takuya in a skimpy bikini and I'll make him put on a concert for me!!!! Oh! That will be good! 

Oh, I just bumped into the group again.......... 

_Kouji POV_

I've never felt so bad in my whole life. I actually let the two digimon half-die when Takuya farted. Oh well, guess we'll have some peace and quiet for a while and at the same time have completely no bloody idea where the hell we're meant to be going. I think I should lead this group since Takuya started singing the National Anthem and telling Anni to 'get lost' which she did and then Kouichi went looking for her but then she came back seconds later looking very disappointed to see us. So now she's started talking to Primrose and I guess the girls are sticking together although one is a bit of a bitch and the other is a bit of a ditz. Oh, Kouichi's just come back with a stick which he claims can be used for aiding in our journey but I just think the stick should just go stick back onto the tree it originally came from because I think it looks more like a twig. But, he is my brother and I don't want to hurt his feelings and he's not like Takuya or anything. 

Oh. Takuya just said "Kouichi go stick that stick back on the tree it came from because it looks more like a useless twig." 

Then Kouichi answered. "I can't, I don't have any glue." 

So I added in. "O.k Takuya, Kouichi can take it if he wants." 

Then Takuya started fake crying for no particular reason and lunged himself at me. Now he's fake crying on my shoulder like a girl and I have no idea why. I don't like it so I'm trying to get him away from me. It's utterly embarrassing and he's making it look like that he's trying to make-out with my shoulder which of course looks a lot worse than making-out normally but both activities I certainly won't encourage infront of an audience whether your partner is a boy or a girl. I just wish Bokumon would wake up, not so much because he could lead us the way to the forest but because he has this little baby thing which works like handcuffs except they keep the baby and the mum together so the baby can't go anywhere. I think Bokumon and Takuya definitly fitted the Mother and Baby description. Oh great, more pain, the ditzy girl just fainted........God knows why...... 

_Jackie POV_

This is the most confusing day of my life. Not only have I been transported to some random place by the Shibuya Train Station Elevator No. 2, but the blonde bimbo has just fainted for no particular reason. No actually, I'll rephrase that, the girl with the braided hair just passed out for some reason (I accidently bagged out myself in that first statement, I've got a bit of blonde hair you see...) 

Ooooh, now all the guys are fighting over who's going to give her mouth to mouth and I'm joining in. Right now we've all decided to pick the longest stick out of a box and Kouichi is offering his twig to take part as one of the sticks. Takuya has offered half a left over mint chocolate stick but Kouji said that it was a dumb item so now he's sulking in the corner. Ummm... rephrase! Since there is no corner to sulk in, I should just say that he's sulking, North-East of us. Kouichi just volunteered to get more twigs and Anni went to help him. 

Oopsie Daisy! Some bird thing just flew over and dropped a butt-bomb on Kouji's bandanna and he's making this expression where he's angry but trying not to show it and it makes him look really angry. I see this expression all the time at home when I embarrass my sister infront of her boyfriend and she makes this expression. But one difference is that afterwards, I'm pretty sure Kouji won't come chasing me around the house with Dad's electric drill. 

Oh, now that the two have returned from their twig hunting half and hour later and Takuya's been blackmailed by Kouji to sit with us again, we can continue the ceremony. Now I'm putting one hand in the hole we dug (we didn't have a box) and I've drawn out the shortest stick.......so now everybody has drawn their stick and we've discovered that they're all the same length. Everyone just blamed Takuya and now he's sulking in the corner again. So now we're all going to take turns in giving Primrose CPR (except Anni). Takuya and I are making one of the twins go first and third then we all agreed that Takuya should go last because we found him to be completely unreliable (well at least Anni thinks so and those eyes of hers look like they're going to kill me if I disagree so I'm listening to her). And just when we decided on all the correct procedures on how to revive her, she becomes conscious again. 

_Kouichi POV_

Just these three days, a number of important events have occurred in my life which I couldn't take the chance to do. Firstly, cooking for my mother could've earned me brownie points in getting a new Play Station 2 game but then we ended up going to her friends place for dinner. Secondly, I actually finished my History Assignment and could've made my teacher like me for once but I ended up leaving it saved in a file on my home computer. And now I can get to resuscitate the most beautiful of all living things FIRST and then SHE BLOODY WAKES UP!!!!!!!! Oh I can just see it now. 'New and revised Sleeping Beauty, the Prince leans over the Princess and just before he kisses her, she wakes up'. What a romantic fairytale. Hey, maybe somebody could do the same to the two digimon who passed out, although no one seemed to care as much. 

Well now I'm suffering from a dislocated jaw as Prim woke up when my mouth was very close to hers then she screamed and hit my bottom jaw. When I first saw her I though she was the most delicate girl I've ever seen with that slender body now I've decided that I'm terrified of delicate-looking girls. Hum. Apparantly, through some questioning conducted by Kouji, we've discovered that she was on a sugar high just this morning and the fainting and waking up bit was her 'becoming normal' again procedure. Um. 

Now she's sitting next to me and asking "I'm really sorry Kouichi, are you allright?" 

I'm nodding and edging away from her. Now I'm beginning to think my friend was right when he said 'the more beautiful things are, the more dangerous they are.' 

Great, now I've hurt her feelings cause she's got this expression which looks really pretty...I MEAN SAD!!!! SAD! Yeah and she's apologising and she looks like she's going to cry so I'm trying to calm her down but I only seem to be making matters worse. Oh why didn't I pay attention to my friend when he was telling me 10 ways NOT to treat a girl!? Maybe because he has had no experience in dating-girls. O.k well Takuya's decided to try and revive the two digimon now because he's sick of getting lost. Well! About time!! 

_Primrose POV_

At this moment all the boy's in the group are figuring out how to revive the two bloopy things called Digimon which there appears to be a lot of surrounding us. Anni has taken total control over the matter despite the fact that she's pretty much new in this area. Takuya suggested we sing a inverse-lullaby, which, according to him is guaranteed to wake them up since normal lullaby's are meant to put people to sleep. I think it's a good idea but nobody else seems to think so, but then Kouichi said that he should try anyway since nobody else has a better idea. So this is Takuya's inverse-lullaby: 

_Before you eat an artichoke, _

I have prepared a special joke, 

And now were settled on a boat, 

So now it's time to get a bloke. 

Oh. Anni started laughing. Now she's whacking him over the head with a tree branch and criticizing him. Well, I'm not too sure what the lullaby means itself so I can't praise or critisize it. So I've whispered to Kouichi to see if he knows what it means. It appears he doesn't know so he's whispering to Kouji who then whispered to Jackie, now he's gone off and whispered to a nearby colourful wombat thing whose gone to whisper to something else. Oh! Chinese Whispers! FUN! Now 10 minutes later a bird thing just came back and whispered: "Yes, I believe Shinji from Evangelion is hosting a new show." 

Oh. Well this doesn't help me at all so I've decided to watch Takuya resuscitate the two things with CPR. Actually it's really semi-CPR since Takuya won't put his mouth anywhere near theirs and is merely only using his hands to try and put air into their mouths which does not seem to be working at all. 

Well it must have worked somehow because they just woke up but they took one look at Takuya and passed out again. Oh, what to do what to do..... get lost I guess.... 

End Chapter 3


End file.
